


To Forgive, Divine

by Iamsherlocked67



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Apologies, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked67/pseuds/Iamsherlocked67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler screws up royally and doesn't know if he and Jamie can fix things</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forgive, Divine

**Author's Note:**

> OK, i just had so many feels after what happened with Tyler the last weekend of the season. And, then i saw the GIF of Jamie running past Tyler in the tunnel after he won the Art Ross and then 5300 words later...this happened. No slash just BFFs and Jordie too! I feel better now, putting this out there! And, first Tyler/Jamie fic so I hope I got them sort of right!
> 
> And, again, total fiction. I made this all up (except for the stuff that really happened, like Tyler being late and being scratched).

As soon as he woke up, Tyler knows he has fucked up big time.

He can tell from the light pouring into his bedroom that he overslept. He can also tell from the taste in his mouth, the nausea he is feeling, and the brunette sleeping next to him that he is going to be paying for his actions last night. He untangles himself, none too gently, from the sleeping woman next to him and ignores her when she reaches over and whines “Tyler, where are you going?”

When he sees that it is 8:30AM and he knows he was supposed to have been at the practice rink thirty minutes ago, his nausea becomes too much and he runs for the bathroom. After he gets sick, he brushes his teeth and runs back into his room, grabbing clothes along the way.

“Ummm, listen. I gotta run so you need to get up now” he says.

The girl owlishly blinks at him but must have heard something in his voice because she gets up and begins looking for her clothes. She bends down to find her skirt which had been kicked under the bed and comes up with Tyler’s iPhone. The screen comes to life when she picks it up and she quickly hands it over to Tyler saying “Here is your phone. It looks like you have a million text messages”

Tyler takes the phone from her gingerly, knowing what he will find. Yup, Jamie had texted him about 100 times with almost as many from Jordie. His other teammates had sent their own. Tyler can’t bring himself to read them and continues to hurry the woman out of his house.

As they are walking out together, the woman looks at Tyler and says “We both know that this was a one-night thing, so let’s not do the whole “exchange numbers” thing, OK?”

Tyler knows she is right so he doesn’t even try to defend himself. “OK. Um, last night was fun”

She laughs and shakes her head. “I bet you don’t remember half of it. But, yes. We had fun. Do you even remember my name?”

Tyler at least has the grace to blush before he shakes his head.

The woman looks at him and says “It’s Laura, in case we run into each other again.” 

Laura walks away from him and gets in her car, which is the only car in the driveway. Tyler suddenly realizes his car is still at the bar he went to last night and he is humiliated to ask her for a ride. She looks at him steadily for a minute before saying yes. The 10 minute ride is very awkward and when she drops him off, Laura doesn’t even wait for Tyler to step away from her car before she drives away.

Tyler quickly gets into his car and heads to practice. 

**************  
He arrives at the facility 20 minutes later and rushes into the locker room. He can hear all his teammates out on the ice and changes into his gear as quickly as he can. When he steps out onto the ice, Lindy immediately blows his whistle and the players stop what they are doing and look towards Tyler. Tyler refuses to catch anyone’s eye, especially the Benn brothers.

“Seguin. Nice of you to join us” Lindy says.

Tyler begins to stammer “Um, Lindy. I am so-“

Lindy cuts him off and says “Where you in the hospital last night? Was anybody in your family in the hospital? Were your fucking dogs in the hospital?” Tyler just shakes his head negatively.

Lindy continues “Did you get into a car accident today? Did your car breakdown?” Again, Tyler shakes his head.

“Well, then” Lindy says, “you do not have a valid excuse for being late. We will deal with this after practice” Lindy then blows his whistle and yells “OK, boys. Power play time!”

Practice is brutal for Tyler as he is so hung over and embarrassed. Most of his teammates are OK with him, but Jamie won’t even speak to him about anything but hockey. Tyler tries to apologize to him, but Jamie skates away, talking to Spezza about a play. Tyler gets the message and stays away from him. Finally, Jordie skates over to him. From the time Tyler got to Dallas, Jordie didn’t pull any punches when he needed a talking to.

“Where the fuck were you, Tyler?” Jordie says.

“I screwed up, Jordie. I am so sorry” Tyler replies.

“But, where were you? “ Jodie asks again. “Jamie was out of his mind worrying about you”

“I…was home. Not alone. And very, very drunk” Tyler admits.

“Goddamit, Ty. There is one freakin’ day left in the season. You couldn’t have gone on a bender tomorrow night? Or, you couldn’t have gone out with us?” Jordie asks.

“I know. I wish I did. But, I was feeling badly and wanted to be alone” Tyler says, trying to defend himself.

Jordie skates away but circles back and pokes Tyler in the chest. “You need to fix this with the team and with Jamie. And you know which one is going to be tougher, right?” As he skates away again, Tyler asks quietly “What about you, Jordie? Are we OK?”

Jordie again circles back, looks at Tyler and sighs. “We’ll see, Seguin. We’ll see”

This does not make Tyler feel better.

***************  
Once practice ends, the players head back to the locker room to get some treatment on lingering injuries and to get changed. When Tyler thinks everyone is by their stalls but the media hasn’t been allowed in yet, he stands up and clears his throat.

“Ummm, guys. Can I have your attention for a minute?”

Everybody quiets down and looks at Tyler. Everyone but Jamie, Tyler notices. Tyler doesn’t let that deter him and he starts to talk.

“First, I am so sorry that I was late to practice this morning. I hope you know that I love being a Star and that I didn’t mean any disrespect to any of you by being late. I don’t think it matters why I was late, only that I was, but if anyone wants to know, I will tell you. I consider you my brothers and I hate that I let you down. Second, I am prepared to accept whatever punishment Lindy and Jamie decide. I hope that you can forgive me.” Tyler sits down and after a minute, they guys pick up their conversations where they left off. Nobody comes over to talk to him which suits Tyler fine.

A few minutes later, Lindy sticks his head in the room and says “Jamie, Tyler my office.”

Jamie gets up and without a backward glance heads out the door. Tyler is right behind him. 

In Coach’s office, they sit down and carefully do not look at each other.

Lindy looks at them both and shakes his head. “Tyler, you know the rules of this locker room and of this team. Every action has a consequence. I want to sit you for the game tomorrow. But, it is the last game and Jamie has a real chance to win the Ross trophy. You could help him get there, there is no denying that. Given that it is the last game of the season and, if Jamie can pull it, off we can end on a high note, I am going to let Jamie decide what the punishment is.”

Jamie is stunned and his eyes are wide. “Lindy, you know that I will support whatever decision you make” he says.

Lindy looks at him and says “I know you will. But part of being a captain is doling out discipline to your teammates, even when they are your close friends. What do you want to do?”

Jamie continues to look only at Lindy and replies “The team is bigger than any one player. And, you know I don’t care about the Art Ross trophy, except I really do want to beat Crosby.” Jamie allows himself a small smile and continues “But, I would never put an individual accomplishment above the team. So, I agree with you. “ He then turns and looks at Tyler and says in an emotionless voice “Seguin, you are sitting tomorrow”

Lindy nods his head in agreement and says “Thank you, boys. Tyler, we are going to tell the press the truth here and you know they are going to bring up that breakfast incident in Boston. Nothing we can do about it.”

Tyler nods his head and says “Thank you, Lindy. Please know, I am so sorry that this happened. This isn’t the player I am now.”

Lindy stands up and says, “Son, I know you have matured so much since you came here, but it is an ongoing process. Keep working at it. I am going to walk out with you now and tell the team”

The three of them walk out together and Tyler catches Jordie’s eye. Jordie can tell from his expression that Tyler is being scratched and he just looks away. Tyler thinks it’s because he is disgusted, but in reality, Jordie is sad for both Tyler and Jamie. In his heart, Jordie knows that Jamie is going to win the trophy and he knows that it will kill his brother if Tyler isn’t there on the ice with him when it happens.  
The rest of the team isn’t surprised by the news. He isn’t the first Star to miss a game this year for disciplinary reasons. Everybody gets dressed and Tyler can hear lunch plans being made. It is usually a given that he will be with the Benns, but when he looks up, Jamie and Jordie are gone. Tyler gives a sigh and continues to get ready to leave. He decides he will shower at home. He gathers up his stuff and starts to walk out when Demers calls out to him to wait up. He does and they walk out together.

“Listen, Tyler. This really sucks. I know you fucked up, but do they really have to scratch you? It’s the last game” Jason says. 

Tyler keeps walking and says “It’s OK, Daddy. I am just most upset about Jamie. I mean-“

Jason interrupts him and angrily says “Is he giving you shit? I will talk to Jordie about that. Anyone can tell you feel terrible.”

Tyler stops and puts up his hands. “Calm down, Jason. Jamie is pissed but what I was gonna say is that I want to help him with the Art Ross. That would be the ultimate F-U to the NHL, if Jamie Benn from the Dallas Stars beats out Crosby and Tavares.”

Jason huffs out a laugh and says “ Yeah, I see what you mean. But anyway, if Jamie does anything, let me know and I will sic Jordie on him.”

Tyler starts walking again and says “Well, I don’t know if Jordie would help me out now anyways. I am going to stay away from both Benns.”

With that, they reach Jason’s car and he asks Tyler if he wants to grab lunch. Tyler says no, he needs to walk the dogs, so they part ways. Before he drives away, Jason asks about going out that night but Tyler again says no. He had his fill of partying last night.

Tyler spends the afternoon out in his yard, playing with Marshall and Cash. He finds himself going to text Jamie and send him pictures of the puppies being cute, but he has to remind himself that Jamie doesn’t want to speak to him now. When it gets dark, he heads back into the house and Tyler throws together a quick dinner of grilled chicken and vegetables. It is entirely unsatisfying and even more so when he starts getting texts from his teammates who are enjoying nice dinners out. Tyler flips through the TV, stopping at the Pens-Islanders game, checking to see what Crosby and Tavares are doing. When the game ends and Jamie is only one point behind Tavares, Tyler knows in his heart that Jamie will pull it out. Finally, completely bored, Tyler heads off to bed. His fingers itch to send Jamie a text because that is the goofy thing they do. No matter what, they always text each other good night. It started by accident last season and just turned into a “thing” that is not discussed. Tyler checks his texts and yeah, even last night, drunk as he was and with company, he sent the text. Tyler shakes his head and lays down, putting his phone right next to him, just in case. But, by the time he falls asleep an hour later, there has been no text from Jamie.

The next morning, Tyler gets up obscenely early and immediately checks his phone. There is still no text from Jamie but surprisingly, one from Jordie. The text says that Jordie is coming over at 9 and he better be there. Tyler quickly texts back and tells Jordie to bring food. Jordie responds with the poop emoji, which is his goto for everything. Tyler smiles, knowing he will at least be getting some food.

Around 9:15, Jordie shows up with breakfast sandwiches in hand and they head out to Tyler’s patio to eat. Being guys, they inhale their food without a word and once full, relax with their coffee. Tyler knows Jordie came over to talk to him so he just waits for him to start.

A few minutes later, Jordie clears his throat and says “Tyler, I am going to talk now and you are going to listen and not interrupt. Do you understand?”

Tyler slowly nods, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach.

“Ok. It is obvious how much I love Jamie and though I try not to, I can’t help but try to protect him even though he is enormous and could beat the shit out me. You know he is super shy and doesn’t make friends really easily and he sure as shit doesn’t confide in them. So, when you got here and basically bowled him over with your Tyler-ness, I was concerned. I mean, we all heard about your shit up in Boston. But Jamie literally fell in love with you. And, Tyler, you were good for him. Now, he is so much more outgoing and happier. And, I think he was good for you. You were so different from what we were expecting. I think Jamie helped you grow up a little bit and lose that chip on your shoulder and you seem to care for him, too. You have to understand. Jamie has told you things that nobody but me knows. That is huge for him to trust you that much. And, no, I’m not jealous. Basically, I quickly realized that I gained another brother, which was awesome. What I am going to tell you now is exactly what I told Jamie last night. Fix this shit between you. Tyler, you fucking broke his heart and it isn’t because you missed practice, even though he is pissed about that. You broke his heart because you were in a bad place and you didn’t turn to him. If you had partied with Brownie or Freddy or Jesse, that would have been fine. They are your friends and have your best interests at heart most of the time. Instead, you acted like you were 18 and totally screwed everything up. “

Jordie stops and takes a sip of his coffee. Tyler is just sitting quietly with tears filling up his eyes. Everything Jordie has said is true. When he tries to speak, Jordie puts up his hand.

“I’m not done. You know what this season has been like. Jamie has been in pain every day. You got that cheap hit and injury. I haven’t been playing great. Kari has struggled. We have lost a lot of games we should have won. But through it all, Jamie told me he was so happy he didn’t have to worry about you pulling immature shit on top of everything else. And then you pull this shit. Now, you may speak.”

Tyler is crying now but he pulls himself together and the first thing he says is “You consider me your brother?”

When Jordie silently nods, Tyler just loses it. He is a messy crier and Jordie has to hand him greasy napkins from their breakfast so he can blow his nose.

When Tyler can speak again, he just says “I am sorry, Jordie. I don’t know what got into me. I am not going to be a baby and say “I never missed the playoffs before” but I haven’t. I’m not used to this. And, I know that’s not an excuse, but I felt bad. And, really? How could I say this to Jamie? The dude has only been there once. I thought I would go out, get drunk, get laid and be fine. But, really, it just made me feel worse because I wanted to be sitting on Jamie’s couch playing Xbox.” Tyler gives a little laugh and says “I kinda always want to be on Jamie’s couch with him and you”

Tyler went silent then and then shyly looked up at Jordie through his lashes. “Do you still consider me a Benn brother even though I am a fuck-up?”

Jordie looked at him and gave a little laugh before getting up and opening his arms. “You are such an ass. C’mere”

Tyler got up and walked into Jordie’s hug. He isn’t ashamed to say he started crying again. Jordie held him tighter and murmured into his ear “I love you, Tyler and you getting drunk and being stupid isn’t going to make me stop.”

Tyler quietly responds “Yeah, well it made people stop before”

Jordie gives him one more squeeze and a quick kiss on the top of his head before pushing him away and looking into his eyes and saying “Well, this isn’t Boston”

Jordie turns back to the table, grabs his keys and phone and starts to walk out. He stops and looks at Tyler and says “Don’t try to talk to Jamie before the game. Give him some time but maybe afterwards or tomorrow, talk this shit out. I can’t have my brothers fighting”

Tyler nods. And, then says “Jordie, you know I love you too, right?”

Jordie just looks at Tyler and smiles. “Yeah, buddy. I know.” Then he leaves. 

After Jordie leaves, Tyler feels so much better. He almost thinks that Jamie will forgive him, until he gets to the AAC a couple of hours before game time. In the locker room, Tyler gives Jamie a tentative smile but Jamie just looks right through him. Everyone else is fine with him, even Lindy. Before the game, Tyler meets the “Fan of the Year” and takes his “Seguin Selfie” with them and then heads up to the press box to watch the game. When Jamie scores his two goals, Tyler goes crazy but when he sees that Tavares has added two points as well, he begins to worry. He heads down to the tunnel to watch the third period. The empty-netter ties Jamie with Tavares, but Tyler knows the tie-breaker is goals and that Tavares has that. The whole team is passing to Jamie left and right and when he gets the second assist on Eakins’ goal, Tyler loses it. He is jumping around and screaming so loudly, profoundly disappointed that he isn’t on the ice. But, he can’t wait to congratulate Jamie. At the end of the game, Jamie runs by him in the tunnel on his way to change his sweaty jersey. Tyler touches his arm, but Jamie doesn’t hesitate as he rushes by or when he comes back. Jamie doesn’t even look at him. Tyler keeps a fake smile plastered on his face even though he could vomit right there.

After the game, the media is insane but only few people want to speak to him. Tyler doesn’t have to fake how proud or happy he is for Jamie and he hopes that when Jamie seems the clips, he will know that Tyler’s emotions are real. While the boys are changing, Jason calls out, asking where they are going to celebrate. Jamie tries to get out of celebrating, but the boys won’t let him. Finally, they decide to go to So and So’s, their go-to spot, especially when the boys want to pick up. Tyler is debating going, not wanting to ruin Jamie’s celebration. Jordie, of course, can tell and walks by and says quietly “You are fucking going, do you understand?” Tyler mutely nods and then walks over to Eaks to see if he can bum a ride. Cody starts to say “Aren’t you going with the Benn boys?” but catches himself and says “Sure” instead when Tyler looks at him pleadingly.

The club is crazy. Since it is Saturday night, the amount of people there are insane and even though Dallas will never be mistaken for a hockey town, the pretty girls of Dallas seem to like the rugged hockey boys. It doesn’t take long for all the single Stars to have girls on their laps or sitting next to them, including Tyler and Jamie. The alcohol is flowing freely but Tyler is trying to keep himself in check. After the bar gives them some disgusting green shots (“Victory green, dudes!) that taste like chewing gum, Tyler decides it is time to go. He gently disengages from the woman who has draped herself over him (Tracy—Tyler made sure to get her name because he really isn’t that dirtbag from the other night) and starts saying his goodbyes. He will see the boys on Monday for clean out so there are no big emotional scenes. Tyler decides, since he is a glutton for punishment, that he will say goodbye to Jamie and make Jamie at least acknowledge him. Tyler finds him in a booth with a pretty blonde, Jordie, Jason and Klings. Val is hovering around the booth as well.

Tyler catches Jason’s eye and says “I’m heading out.” 

Everyone except Jamie looks at him and Jordie says “Alone? Are you sure? I am sure that there’s unfinished business here.”

Tyler blushes. “Nah, I’m not gonna pick up tonight. The other night was enough for a while.”

Jordie just shakes his head but pushes out of the booth, forcing Jason to stand up. He then gives Tyler a big hug and whispers in his ear “Force him to say goodbye to you.” After he lets go, Jordie says loudly “See ya on Monday.”

Jason, Klings and Val also give him quick hugs. The woman with Jamie asks him if he wants to get up but Jamie says no, continuing to look at his beer. 

Tyler says “Umm, Jame, just wanted to say congratulations again. You were so awesome out there tonight. Four friggin’ points!”

When Jamie doesn’t respond, Tyler decides he is going to play dirty. “Do you want to come over tomorrow for lunch? Marshall and Cash miss you”

Jamie’s head whips up because he knows what Tyler is doing and no matter how angry he is with him, he won’t let Tyler be embarrassed. He looks at Tyler and says flatly “Thanks. And, umm, let me text you in the morning about lunch. I don’t know what is going on.”

Tyler can’t keep the grin off his face. Even if Jamie didn’t really say anything to him, he spoke to him and not about hockey. 

He says a final goodbye to everyone at the table and leaves, feeling like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. 

*****************  
It’s 2am and Tyler has been home about an hour. He has showered and changed into one of Jamie’s Kelowna Rockets t-shirts that somehow ended up at his house and shorts. He is feeling wired so he decides to take Marshall for a walk. He gets the dog all leashed up and opens the door to find Jamie sitting on his front porch.

Tyler is shocked and says “Chubbs, what are you doing here and how long have you been out here?”

Jamie looks at him and says “I have been sitting here for about fifteen minutes but I was sitting in my car for another fifteen before.” 

Tyler realized that Jamie must have driven up while he was in the shower. He says as much and then stating the obvious says “I was just about to take Marshall for a walk. Do you wanna come with or wait for me here?”

Jamie says he will wait inside so Tyler steps aside to let him in and says he will be right back. Though he wants to rush through the walk, he forces himself not to shortchange Marshall. They get back about fifteen minutes later and Jamie is sitting on the coach, showered and wearing a Stars t-shirt with a ripped out neck and sweats that had also found their way into Tyler’s house. Tyler takes Marshall’s leash off and goes in the kitchen to give him water. Though he wants to clear the air with Jamie, he is not looking forward to it. Finally, he comes back into the living room with two bottles of water, tosses one to Jamie and sits down on the couch as far away from Jamie as possible. They both take big swallows of water and Tyler decides to make some small talk.

“I thought you were going home with that blonde” he says.

Jamie replies “I was going to but I realized that we needed to talk.”

Tyler takes a deep breath, thinks “here we go” and says “Jamie, I am so sorry about what happened. I was an asshole and I am just so happy that you won the Art Ross. If you hadn’t, I would have felt so guilty that I could’ve helped you and because I was stupid, I fucked it up. You deserve that trophy—“

Jamie interrupts him and says “Do you think I care about that trophy? Yeah, it’s great but we didn’t make the playoffs. THAT is what I care about. That and you.”

Tyler can feel his eyes beginning to fill up and he wills the tears to stay at bay. “I don’t know what else to say, Jamie. I am sorry.”

At that, Jamie explodes. “Goddamit, Tyler! I know we aren’t 12, but I am your friend, right? When you are upset, you are supposed to talk to me, come to me. You aren’t supposed to go out and get so drunk that you miss freakin’ practice. I know that you were upset about missing the playoffs. I know you never experienced this before. But, I have. I could have helped you.”

Jamie takes a drink of water and continues “I know what it is like to be on the outside looking in.” Tyler feels like he is talking about more than the playoffs and that feeling is confirmed when Jamie looks him in the eye and says “In everything.”

Tyler just wants to go hug him but he holds back. “What do you mean?”

Jamie sighs and says “I am not you. I haven’t been adorable and talented since I have been 12 years old. I was awkward and fat. I had lots of friends and I had “best friends” too even though I never trusted them 100%. But, I wasn’t anybody’s first choice in anything. Then I grew up and worked out and became a better player and I still wasn’t anyone’s first choice. Dallas was the perfect place for me. I had the opportunity to prove myself here. And, I wanted what they had in Chicago with Jonny and Patrick. I wanted a Kane. Then you came. I knew skills-wise, we could be Toews and Kane. I didn’t think we could be as good friends as they are because you are the complete opposite of me. But, then I met you. And, I know Jordie said I fell in love with you and I think he is kinda right. I wanted to be you. I wanted your confidence and your way with people. The first time I met you, before you left to go back to Boston, you friggin’ kissed me and Jordie goodbye. I mean, who does that? I didn’t particularly want to kiss my teammates, but I wanted the confidence to be able to do it if I wanted to. Do you understand?”

At this point, Tyler is somewhere between laughing and crying, remembering saying goodbye to the Benn brothers and giving them big hugs and kisses. Jordie just took it in stride but Jamie jumped like someone had poked him. Hey, Tyler is affectionate and expresses it whenever and however he needs to. His friends, guys and girls, accept him for who he is and he secretly thinks they like his hugs and kisses. 

Tyler shrugs his shoulders apologetically and says “Hey, I like hugs and kisses. And, really Kaner and Tazer? You want to be like them? I can tell you some stories from Switzerland.”

Jamie shakes his head and says “Yeah, I bet. Anyway, you have made me a better person. I know I’m not as shy anymore and I am not ashamed to say that I think of you as my best friend. And, we are magic on the ice. So, you kinda broke my heart as both your friend and captain when you pulled this crap. I know I am not saying this right, but you know what I mean.”

Tyler just smirks at Jamie and says “You love me.”

Jamie flushes but forces himself to look Tyler in the eye. “Yes” he says “I love you, Tyler”

Tyler keeps his gaze locked on Jamie’s and says “I love you, too, Jamie. And, I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart—as your best friend and as your teammate. I am not that person anymore.”

Jamie quietly says “Tell me what happened”

Tyler replies, just as quietly “I didn’t know what to do with myself, with the off-season starting on April 12th. That has never happened to me before. And, yeah, I was pissed at myself and at the team because we were so close. But, how could I say this to you? You’ve only made the playoffs once. I didn’t want to complain to you and sound like an asshole. Nobody wants to hear my shit. So, I thought I would go out, get laid and get it out of my system. How did that work out, huh?”

Jamie understands what Tyler isn’t saying and says “Hey, Ty. Look at me.” When Tyler raises his head and looks at him, Jamie continues. “You can tell me anything, anything at all, as both your friend and your captain. Don’t ever think you have to face anything alone. Do you understand me?”

Tyler nods and he can’t hold his tears back. Like Jordie said, this really isn’t Boston. He doesn’t know who makes the first move, but the next thing he knows, Jamie has him pressed against his chest in an embrace. He hears Jamie murmuring to him, but he can’t understand the words. But, he can feel the love. When he pulls away, he can see that Jamie is crying also. 

“Chubbs, there’s no crying in hockey!” Tyler admonishes.

Jamie laughs wetly and says “I thought we were fucked up and wouldn’t be able to fix it”

Tyler just looks at him and says “We can always fix it. You know how you said I could tell you anything? Well, same here. I know you have Jordie, but you also have me. Jordie told me I am the best Benn brother, anyway, so just saying. I may be a better choice than him.”

That really makes Jamie laugh and he picks up a couch pillow and hits him with it. “Best Benn brother, my ass.”

Tyler doesn’t even defend himself and can’t wipe the smile off his face. They really are going to be OK.


End file.
